


Hacking

by Darkmirror



Series: Learning to Fly [5]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Batman Being Batman, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Hacking, Justice Leaguers freaking out, Robin being a menace, Training, watch tower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26565874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkmirror/pseuds/Darkmirror
Summary: The JLA systems are hacked and the Watch Tower put out of commission. So why isn't Batman more concerned?
Relationships: Batman and Robin - Relationship, Justice League - Relationship, Superman and Batman - Relationship
Series: Learning to Fly [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868839
Comments: 14
Kudos: 127





	Hacking

**Author's Note:**

> For this chapter Dick is around 11 ½ years old and has been working with computers and on his hacking skills for almost two years.   
> As ALWAYS thank you to my awesome reviewers and for all the Kudos!

**Hacking**

“What’s going on?” Superman shouted trying to make himself heard over the blaring sirens going off on the Watch Tower. The Man of Steel had been relaxing in a common room when suddenly the entire Tower had erupted in sound and shrouded in red flashing lights. He had immediately made his way to the Womb. 

“I’m not sure,” Green Arrow shouted back, his fingers punching at the keys of the computer. “I was just editing my report for our last mission when this suddenly happened.”

Without warning the sirens ceased and all the lights went out. Both heroes looked at each other in the remaining light thrown by the computer screens, neither had touched or done anything. 

The heroes were just starting to get worried when a creepy laugh came over the speakers and then shut off. Along with every electrical device on the space station. 

-2 hours later-

“What happened?” Batman asked, his voice neutral yet commanding as he entered the Womb. 

“Batman!” Flash exclaimed, relieved to see the solemn vigilante. 

“I don’t know!” Green Arrow shouted at the same time, though his eyes never left the computer he was trying to restart, to no avail. 

Batman frowned but before he could comment Superman interrupted him. 

“Batman could I have a word.” It was not a question and the Dark Knight quickly picked up on the other’s anxiety and…anger? That was odd enough from the usually happy man for the Dark Knight to follow the other from the room. 

When the Man of Steel decided they were far enough away to not be easily overheard by the other two, he rounded on the dark figure behind him. If it wasn’t for his enhanced vision Clark would not have been able to see him inthe gloom. Superman suddenly had a better understanding of why the criminals in Gotham so feared the man before him, the man who could seemingly materialize from the darkness. 

Shaking that thought away, Clark eyed his friend. “I think I know who was behind this though I’m hoping you can give me a good reason as to why,” Superman said.

Batman stared at the red and blue clad man before him, taking in the information but making no comment. Why did Clark think he would know the attacker, let alone be able to accurately predict the person’s motives for said attack? What evidence could the other have to back up such claims? These questions, combined with the Boy Scout turning this into a private conversation away from the others, were not adding up to good things in The Detective’s head. Despite this Batman continued to say nothing, instead waiting for the other to elaborate more as he knew he would. 

Sighing at the man’s silence Supeman stated the accused’s name. “Robin.”

Bruce frowned. “What about him?”

“I think it was Robin who caused this,” Superman elaborated. 

“Explain,” Batman said after a moment of silence as he took that in.

“Just before everything turned off a voice came over the loudspeakers and laughed. I don’t think the others recognized the voice but I did. It was Robin’s laugh.” Clark watched his friend for any reaction to this knowledge but found nothing. He couldn’t tell if this was a surprise or new knowledge to him, or if he had been expecting this and knew what was happening. When the Dark Knight had still not said anything after a few minutes Clark asked, “Why did Robin put the Watch Tower out of commission? Was it under your orders?”

“I doubt he did any permanent damage,” Batman said before turning around and heading back toward the Womb ,  his cape flaring behind him as he went. It took the other a moment to register those words but then he was flying after his friend. 

“So you do know what is happening?” Superman pushed, as he landed and began walking with the other. 

“Yes.”

“Was it under your orders?”

“In a manner of speaking, yes, though I never told him to go this far.” In truth Batman wasn’t sure yet if he should constitute this as passing or failing for his protégé. 

“What does that mean?” Superman asked but the two had reached the Womb and Batman was done explaining. He had to see how extensive the boy’s invasion into the system had been and ,  more importantly , get everything back online. 

Moving to the main computer Bruce began typing in sequences and codes to get the computer to restart itself. After a few attempts he got one to take and the system began humming, the screen flashing on, though the startup page was different. Everyone leaned forward to read the text on it.

Three guesses you have

Though only one you should need

What should you say

When you want something from me?

“A riddle?” Green Arrow asked, having read the lines twice over but still felt confused. What the hell was going on? He looked toward his fellow Leaguers but Flash looked just as confused by this as he did, and  Superman was watching Batman and Batman was smirking. Green Arrow had to suppress a shudder at the last one. Nothing good ever came from the Bat smiling.

“Clever.” Batman said before typing something into the passcode box and hitting enter. Instantly the screen went dark ,  but before any of the others could protest, all the lights turned back on and the computer flited to its home screen.

“What did you do?”

“What was the answer?” demanded Flash, eager to know what the riddle had meant.

“Later.” Batman said as he sat down and began typing away at the computer keys suddenly all business. “We need a status report. Flash and Superman check that everything is running correctly; doors, lights, life support, sensors, everything you can think of. Use the Comms to relay your findings to me.” Batman ordered, never once looking away from the computer before him. 

“You got it Chief,” Flash said with a salute before disappearing. Superman hesitated, giving one last look at Batman, before following the man’s instructions. 

“Green Arrow, check the security systems from here. Make sure all cameras, sensors and codes are still in effect and functioning properly. Use Flash and Superman’s movements to check camera operations.” Batman continued, his screen quickly flipping through window after window at a speed he knew the man was somehow actually managing to read despite also relaying orders. He would never understand how Batman managed to do that. Taking an empty chair, Ollie began working on his assignment not bothering to try to argue this time. 

Two hours later the entire station had been checked and rechecked and found to be in working order just as Batman had predicted it’d be. He was still unsure how exactly  Robin had managed to bypass every security measure and defense to hack the Watch Tower ,  but he had known the boy would do nothing that could jeopardize the safety of the station or the people on it. Case and point, none of the life support systems had been altered or shut off during or after the “attack”. The boy had just been proving a point. 

Batman was looking forward to having Robin explain exactly what he had done and how ,  though the man planned on spending more time on the computers here to find that out for himself first. 

“So what was that?” Flash asked, all four  League  members now back in the Womb though only Batman was still working. 

“Yes Bruce, what exactly happened?” Superman asked, crossing his arms and glaring slightly at the back of the man’s head. Barry and Ollie looked at one another. 

“Wait. You mean Bats knows who did this?”  Flash  asked. He knew the Dark Knight was good but he doubted even he could figure that out in two hours considering what their attacker had been able to accomplish. 

“He knows him very well,” Superman said, eyes narrowing when B atman  made no move to stop his work or comment. 

“Then who the hell was it?”  Green Arrow asked looking between the two men. 

“Robin.” Batman said, fingers typing away and eyes glued to the screen before them. Dick had covered his tracks very well. Batman was having trouble figuring out which he felt more strongly; pride at his protégé’s prowess, or anger at how completely the boy had evaded HIS defenses and fire walls. Clearly he was going to have to improve and reinforce the firewalls for the system. Perhaps he should recruit the boy into helping with that, Batman pondered as he worked. 

“Robin? Your sidekick?” Flash asked ,  feeling even more confused. He had met the kid before and was having a hard time coming up with a reason  why he  would shut down their system. The boy was nearly as devoted to justice and crime fighting as Batman himself. 

“Yes.’

“Why?” Superman asked, wanting this question finally answered. 

“Because it was his final test,” was Batman’s cryptic answer. 

“Final test?” Green Arrow asked, one eyebrow lifting. Batman nodded. 

Losing the last of his impressive reserves of patience for Batman’s behavior , Superman sighed. “Bruce stop being cryptic and explain what this is all about fully.” 

Pausing Batman gave that request a moment's consideration and decided it would not hurt to tell them why Robin had hacked the Watch Tower’s systems. Turning in his chair Batman let his fellow Leaguers have his full attention. 

“A week and a half ago Robin completed his training on hacking systems. To test his competency I set him the test of building his own computer system and network, then hacking the Justice League ’s  systems. His parameters were two weeks and to bring me something proving he had accomplished this test. If he was caught in the act he failed,” Batman explained, voice even and expression blank. 

Silence…

“Why the hell would you have the kid hack our system!”

“That was a complete abuse of your power.”

“There is highly classified and sensitive information on this system!”

Flash, Green Arrow and Superman continued yelling and Batman allowed them to vent their anger for a minute before holding up his hand for silence. 

“This is exactly why I had him hack this system,” Batman said into the silence. When the others just continued to look confused and angry, he continued. “I chose the JLA system for three reasons. One, it is one of the most secure, if not the most secure, computer system on the planet. I needed to test his ability. Two, in the unlikely event he was caught his punishment would not be too severe. Robin was not hacking to be malicious or violate anyone’s privacy, it was simply a test. If I had had him hack a government system or a company or an enemy and he was caught, he could have been facing prison or worse. Third, was to help improve our own security.”

“How?” Green Arrow asked skeptically. 

“Robin’s test presented a rare opportunity. Not only is the boy an exceptional hacker, he is also a hero and well acquainted with most of the JLA and its missions. His hacking would not be about destroying our system, but secretly gathering information. In doing so he would be discovering holes in our systems and cyber defenses. Weaknesses that we can now work on fixing so that if a true attack comes our system will be better prepared to stop it.” Batman answered. 

Flash had to admit it was a beautifully elegant plan. He really had to hand it to Bats. Not only had the man given his protégé a true test of his skills, he had also minimized any risk should the boy fail without taking away the challenge, and made it beneficial for the JLA. 

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Superman asked, though he sounded more curious then mad. In fact they all did.

“I didn’t want  anyone  on the lookout for it. If an attack does come we will have no warning outside of our cyber defenses. Additionally, I didn’t want everyone keyed up for something they may not even realize happened or to think a real alert was fake.”

“So you thought he’d be able to do it?” Green Arrow asked, surprised. After all the kid was only what,  ten  or something. Then Ollie remembered that the kid had actually done it.

“Wait so did the kid pass?” Green Arrow asked, recalling that the kid had set off their security protocols and been caught.

“Yes.”

“But he got caught,” Flash said, though a little hesitant, as though he wasn’t quite sure if what he was saying was necessarily true.

“No he didn’t. He set off those alarms on purpose, hence the reason for the recording at the end,” Batman said ,  turning back to the computer. 

“Recording?” Flash asked. 

“He did it so we’d know he had done it,” Superman said, finally understanding everything. Batman grunted an affirmative. 

“What recording?” Flash repeated.

“The laugh,” Green Arrow exclaimed suddenly as he remembered. Flash’s eyes widened as he too recalled the short laugh before everything had turned off. 

-Evening, Gotham-

“Welcome home Master Bruce,” Alfred said, meeting the man as he exited the grandfather clock. 

“Thanks Alfred,” Bruce said and followed the other man out of the room towards the dining hall.

“Hey Bruce,” Dick welcomed with a big grin when he saw the two men enter. Bruce smiled back and sat down at his seat. Once Alfred had set his full plate and glass before him the man looked back over at his ward. The boy was chewing his food as he read a file on the table near him. Bruce let himself enjoy the warm feeling that seeing his ward safe and happy brought to him. The boy truly was something else. Thoughts of his accomplishments earlier that day had a small smile gracing his lips, though it was by no means the first time one of the boy’s accomplishments had caused one. 

“Dick,” Bruce called and when the boy looked up  Dick was a tad surprised at the sight before him. Bruce very rarely openly showed emotion, so when he did it always took Dick by surprise and made him happy. But right now he could so easily read the joy and pride in Bruce’s  eyes  that it was actually making him a little nervous. 

“Well done.” Bruce said. Dick’s eyebrows scrunched together for a moment, trying to figure out what he was being praised for, when suddenly he understood and he grinned back, big and wide.

“How did they all react?” Dick asked eagerly.

Bruce chuckled. “They all freaked out.”

Dick started laughing. “So did anyone else figure out the riddle?”

Bruce smirked. “ _ Please _ .”

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Heehee Hope you enjoyed. Please comment and kudo! I’m really curious to know how many of you figured out the riddle:) It’s kinda what started this whole chapter lol.


End file.
